Archived Chat Conversations
Pre-Utter Death conversations *WanderingSkull has joined the chat. *10:07Utter noobWelcome. *Link the others. *10:07WanderingSkullMan this place brings back memories. *10:08Utter noobWe talked about TRLT here...2 months ago? *And these are the weapons added to the user battle:http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Utter_noob/Sandbox2#My_Character_Karina_Raginis *Her starting weapons *Off the wall weapons *Crappy box weapons *And good box weapons. *Affectos has joined the chat. *10:09Utter noobWelcome. *Now get Cfp here! *10:09AffectosI was going to make a 1940's 'mystery man' character *Are we going to make a new map? *10:10Utter noobI think so. *10:10WanderingSkullAwesome. *10:10Utter noobI would like it to be in or around Warsaw. *10:10WanderingSkullMy idea is coming closer to fruition. *10:10Utter noobGet Cfp. *10:12AffectosNote, I'm also watching that mythbusters episodes also *10:13WanderingSkullI did Noob. *My guy will be a modern warrior of the group. *Cfp3157 has joined the chat. *10:15Utter noobEh. *10:15Affectosfinally Cfp *10:15Utter noobThat makes a problem...how would he meet us? *1945 is a bit far away from 20013. **2013 *10:15WanderingSkullAgreed but I'll think of something. *10:15Cfp3157My guy is basically a modern guy that uses collectible weapons. *10:16Utter noobOkay *10:16Cfp3157My origin is in a Sandbox *10:16Utter noobSo this is what I think: *Cfp and Skully *'s chars meet first. *10:16WanderingSkullOne of Samantha's tricks I suppose would cause a rift that teleports, Mason there in WW2. *10:16Utter noobThen use a teleporter which gets screwed up due to a wonder weapon (Like in Kino der TOten) and they get sent back in time. *10:17AffectosRichtofen or Maxis's Gates of Argatha? *10:17Utter noobWhich is when they find me and Affectos' chars. *10:18WanderingSkullMe and Cfp character's will spilt up to find where we are only for Mason to find Karina and Cfp's guy finds Mystery Man. *10:19Cfp3157Noob, make some guns you'd ACTUALLY expect on CoD for off the wall and Random Box *10:20Utter noobKbk Wz 29 = Kar 98k *Browning wz.1928 = BAR *Blyskawica = British Sten SMG *Think of it that way. *10:21WanderingSkullMason finds Karina alone and they make it back to a destroyed building where Cfp's guy agreed to meet him if they found anyone. Mason and Karina talk while Cfp returns with Mystery man and they have a converstation on the way back. *10:21Cfp3157Mystery Man? *10:21WanderingSkullI don't know his name. *10:21Utter noobAffectos' char *10:22WanderingSkullWhat's the name of your guy, Cfp? *10:22Cfp3157Who is the Mystery Man? Also, Christopher *10:23Utter noobMM = Affectos' character. *10:23WanderingSkullThis allows the characters to bond and build up a level of friendship or dislike with each other. *10:24AffectosSince my guy is a 'mystery man', his name is 'The Phoenix' *10:24Cfp3157And then zombie shit *What happened to Emerald *10:24WanderingSkullI guess Affectos changed his mind. *10:25AffectosEmerald is melee oriented *I wanna gun *10:26WanderingSkullSo which characters are going to dislike each other. *Karina dislikes Chris. *10:26Cfp3157I'm going to be a complete loner, so I'll hate the most social *10:27AffectosI'd need to see the personalities...any criminals, Japs, or Nazi? *10:27WanderingSkullSo your probably going to hate Mason or Karina then. *10:27Utter noobbrb *10:28WanderingSkullWe should make your guy a scientist or a lawyer, Cfp. *10:28Affectosgot it. Lawyer, everyone hates lawyers *10:29Cfp3157I'll be neutral with Karina. Like one of those you don't fuck fuck with me, I won't fuck with you kind of things *10:29WanderingSkullSo your going to hate Mason. *Chris is going to be modern or what timeline, Cfp? *10:31Cfp3157Modern. *10:31WanderingSkullAlright I think I got a plotline how me and you are going to meet. *10:31Cfp3157He's been wandering the apocalypse for a good bit of time *10:33Utter noobBack. *10:34Cfp3157Guys, we're fighting CoD zombie, right? *10:34WanderingSkullYep. *10:34Utter noobUh huh. *10:35Affectosyeah. We need a location *10:35Utter noobWarsaw. *10:35WanderingSkullEurope, Africa, or Canada would be locations I'd like to use. *10:35Cfp3157Then why the hell are we doing it like this? Have none of you even played CoD before *10:36Utter noobHave you used creativity before? * *10:36AffectosI read the HELL out of the wikis and I've read up on the storyline *10:36Cfp3157Seriously, do you even understand how CoD zombie works? There's a reason for their quotes instead of comedy *10:37WanderingSkullAffectos watched all 3 Mummy films to get ready for TH vs. CoD Zombies *10:37Utter noobWe know how it works. *10:38Cfp3157We learn their background though two things only: Easter Eggs and quotes. You need to figure out the background, not just tell them *10:38WanderingSkullThe characters are going to show dislike and crack jokes about each other. *10:38Utter noobThe Shi No Numa Survivors. *They have in game biographies. *And silence. *10:39WanderingSkullWe are going to add more info as things go along Cfp this isn't going to happen within the week. Plus we just started today. *10:40Cfp3157But not how they meet. Just origins. I.E Tank was a Marine. Rictofen was working for the Nazis, etc. *10:40Utter noobStill. *We aren't saying how they meet in the bios, it's done for the sim. *10:41WanderingSkullWe are going to discuss those don't worry. *10:41AffectosCfp, we're going to see their meeting in Origin *Anyway, new or existing Wonder Weapon? *10:42WanderingSkullNew. *10:42Utter noobI think new. *10:42Cfp3157Ray Gun and Midas Touch *10:42Utter noobWait for our battle or the new map? *10:42WanderingSkullWe would need to think of a base design if we want new. *10:43Cfp3157Plus Monkey Bomb, you can't stop those babies *10:43Utter noobI meant new as in we would be getting a new wonder weapon in origins. *Keep Midas' Touch and the Ray gun. *10:45WanderingSkullIn Origins I think they'll have a new weapon. *wonder weapon* *10:46AffectosSo Monkey Bomb, Midas Touch, Ray Gun, Origin's WW, and maybe the one from Demon Hunters vs CoD Zombies? *10:46WanderingSkullYep. *10:46Cfp3157Are we doing a mini series? * *10:46WanderingSkullAsh should get his Metal hand so he operate guns properly. *10:47Utter noobSo have we agreed on the area? *10:48Affectos...what was it? *10:48Utter noobI suggested Warsaw. *10:48WanderingSkullFor Demon Hunters vs. CoD Zombies or for Users vs. CoD Zombies? *10:48Utter noobUsers vs. CoD Zombies? *Ignore the question mark. *10:48Cfp3157Wait, I heard no such thing for Demon Hunters vs CoD Zombie *10:49WanderingSkullIt was an idea Affectos had. *10:49Affectosah... What kind of local for User vs CoD Buffy, Ash, and the brothers from Supernatural *10:50WanderingSkullDean and Sam Winchester. *For Users vs. CoD. Africa, Europe, or Canada. *10:51Utter noobWarsaw is in Europe....and would make sense since we meet there. *10:51Cfp3157Why not in the catacombs of Paris *10:51AffectosI like that. Better than trenches *10:51Utter noobHow would we get there? *Teleporter? *10:51WanderingSkullYou know how dangerous those catacombs are? *Those tunnels are flooded with water and even firing a shot off could result in a section blowing up. *10:54AffectosFine. People wanted it: Atlantis *10:54WanderingSkullAlthough fighting zombies on the Eiffel Tower would sound awesome. *10:54Cfp3157All of Paris. We use a bus, like TranZit *10:54WanderingSkullAtlantis sounds pretty cool. *10:55Cfp3157The Catacombs, the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and Notre Dame *10:55Utter noobCatacombs wont work. *You know how dangerous those catacombs are? Those tunnels are flooded with water and even firing a shot off could result in a section blowing up. *10:55AffectosSo we have Warsaw, Paris, and Atlantis *10:55Utter noob-Skully *10:56WanderingSkullRome, Paris, Atlantis, Warsaw are some of our choices. *10:57Cfp3157Zombie apocalypse, dude *10:57AffectosDemon Hunter could use Atlantis... *10:57WanderingSkullIf we choose Rome, we could have a Da Vinci Tank at one point. *10:57Cfp3157We could always tour Europe... **must have. FTFY *10:58WanderingSkullWe could call the map Europa is we choose that idea. *10:59Cfp3157Parts of the Da Vinci tank around Europe. *11:01WanderingSkull. *11:02Cfp3157Not Europa *11:02Affectoslook, I've got to get to bed... *11:02WanderingSkullNo problem, Affectos night. *Affectos has left the chat. *11:03Cfp3157It shouldn't be that, to obvious *11:04Utter noobbrb *11:04Cfp3157We should have an Uber Da Vinci as a boss *11:04WanderingSkullThe called it Buried because a part of it takes place underground. *11:06Cfp3157We should say something like that, but in a different language or a synonym for it *11:08WanderingSkullWe'll think of some names. *11:09Cfp3157Noob, can I be an admin *11:09WanderingSkullAnd she's gone. *11:09Cfp3157Damn. Anyway, what guns should be in the Random Box *11:10WanderingSkullWe'll discuss this tomorrow it's midnight on my side. Good night guys. *11:10Utter noobBack. *WanderingSkull has left the chat. *11:10Cfp3157I'm going to hit the hay soon as well. But first, can I be an admin *11:10Utter noobWhy? *11:11Cfp3157Because nobody comes here and I can't do whatever I want *11:12Utter noobEh. *Cfp3157 has left the chat.